


【冬盾衍生】体操式性爱

by touweiwushiliu



Category: Captain American, bronze - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 12:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18571717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touweiwushiliu/pseuds/touweiwushiliu





	1. Chapter 1

  
  
Steve能感觉到身后人的抽插，他把脸埋进了枕头，“Lance……”Steve含糊地呻吟，即使扩张过但对方的性器对他来说还是有点过大，但他抽插地非常缓慢，每次青筋遍布的阴茎摩擦过内壁都会让Steve感到一阵麻酥酥的快感，而这快感逐渐积累，“快一点，”他小声地催促，把通红的脸更深地埋进了枕头。

他听到身后的人发出了轻笑，Steve感觉对方的双手滑到了他的腰间，将他的臀部抬的更高，角度的变换让那根性器进入地更深，在又深又重的挺入中Steve尖叫出声，他的身体随着对方的撞击摇晃着，Steve咬住下唇，头脑混沌沌的，他向前试图逃避，但揽住他腰间的手禁锢住了他，Steve的后穴绞紧了对方，头脑在意乱情迷中好像一只在暴风雨中航行的小船，他朦胧地感觉到他的腿被掰的更开，于此同时那只手往他的后腰一按。

“啊！！！！！！”

Steve切实地尖叫出声。

“一点小问题，”Lance在退房的时候对着担忧的前台姑娘说，就像他昨天晚上在Steve尖叫出声时扯着嗓子对跑来问询的隔壁房客说的一样，他把Steve抱在臂弯里，Lance觉得这没什么大不了的，毕竟Steve又不重，抱住他也不比抱起一袋面粉费劲。

但对Steve来说根本不是这样，尤其是他在挂在对方怀里的时候对方还若无其事地和前台姑娘说话，他忿忿地拧了一把对方腰侧，Lance小小地惊呼一声，“噢，”他低下视线看Steve，Steve移开视线假装什么都没有发生过，Lance小小地微笑一下，“谢谢你的关心。”他对前台姑娘说，抱着Steve走出了旅馆。

“天哪，你就不能走快点吗？”Steve感到有点抱歉，他不应该用这样催促的语气，但就这么挂在对方怀里让他实在管不上礼仪什么的，要是遇到Nat或者Tony他就投河自尽，Steve尽力地把脑袋埋在Lance怀里，试图遮掩他就是他的事实。

“放心，时间还早。”Lance拍了拍Steve的屁股，算是报对方刚刚那一拧的仇，“你不喜欢被我抱着吗？”

“不喜欢。”

“那你也得忍着。”

是的，Steve得忍着，因为他的腰不仅痛的厉害，大腿还抽筋了，在床上躺了一晚上后Steve以为第二天的早上他能做到直立行走，但事实不行，他抖得就像风烛残年似的。

事实上Steve觉得他本来能更好的，如果不是Lance非得拖着他做到最后的。

在对方往下按他后腰的时候Steve在短促的疼痛后感到了快把他脑袋烧掉的快感，“我们没事！”Lance冲着外面喊，在过度关心的隔壁房客走开后他俯下身在抖得像片树叶的Steve的耳边轻声说，“很舒服对吗甜心？”

“是的……”Steve抖着声音说，他的脑子混的他都不知道他有没有正确地吐出了这两个字，在按压过后Steve的腰部下倾，他的屁股高高地耸起，那根能把他逼疯的性器进入了从未有过的深度，同时要命地抵着他的腺体。Steve抓住了床单，听到了Lance的轻笑，那很快他的脑子在随之而来的猛烈撞击后什么也不剩下了。

Steve前后和Lance换了好几个体位，顺便他的大腿就是在他坐在对方身上起伏时抽筋的。

Lance把Steve送到了宿舍，事实上如果Steve不是要他“快点滚”的话他还能在里面喝上几杯茶什么的，Steve推开门走了进去，腿软的得扶着墙才能行走。

“噢，你怎么了？”Tony惊叫，于此同时他瞄到了Steve脖子上的吻痕，“噢，”惊讶的表情无缝转变为了一脸别有深意的笑容，“体操男友huh？”

Steve倒到了床上，他给了Tony一个白眼后就翻过了身，“你还真没说错。”

****

并不是说Steve非得坚持传统的“传教士”体位什么的，顺便他觉得这个名称真是下流极了，但Lance的花样真是多极了，他完全不顾Steve是一个没有肌肉的，柔韧性中等偏差的，无论如何体格不算好的普通大学生的事实，执著地要和Steve玩一些他理智上欢迎的不得了，但身体大声哀嚎的花样。

在第一次Steve被压在桌子上操的时候他就知道了。

他的手勉强抓住了桌沿，整个人随着对方的动作摇摆，腿软的都快站不住脚，但他唯一的支点似乎就是那根钉在他屁股的老二，“god……”Steve无力地呻吟，在对方的性器狠狠地顶向他的敏感点的时候那声呻吟转变成了尖叫。

Lance翻过Steve，把Steve压到了餐桌上，他把Steve的双手手腕握住放在对方的头顶，下身又深又重地在Steve的后穴里进出着，这个画面非常的色情，深色的性器往复地进出着那个粉色的小洞，Lance用另一只手撑开了些那个小洞，换来了声Steve沙哑的尖叫，他俯下身堵住了对方的嘴唇，在舔吻对方的时候他调笑着说，“你喜欢这个甜心。”他用沙哑的声音说着肯定句。

Steve把垂在两侧的腿挂在了Lance的腰上，随着对方重重地挺入发出无力的呻吟。

是的，Steve喜欢极了，但他的腰痛了两天，Tony善意地对所有询问的人解释说Steve一个人搬了一套宜家家具。

但事实上他知道Lance甚至还没有把他的所有幻想放在他身上，见识过对方口述的所谓“体操式性爱”的Steve目瞪口呆，坐在他旁边的Lance暂停了电脑画面，安抚性地亲了亲Steve的脸颊，又因为对方张开的粉色嘴唇太过鲜艳而忍不住咬了上去。

他当然喜欢这个金发小个子，他的一切都很好，无论是外在还是内在，当他脱去衣服把腿挂在他腰上的Lance就能这么射出来。

但过度的纤细总是伴随着小小的代价的。Lance有些遗憾地想，隔着衬衫抚摸对方单薄的胸部，在那张嘴里发出细小的呻吟后他得寸进尺地滑进了衬衫里面。

Steve喘着气看天花板，那颗毛绒绒的脑袋靠在他的胸前，垂落的卷发让Steve有些痒痒的，Lance咬住了对方引人注目的粉色乳头，他抬起头看Steve，那张脸颊泛着红的时候美丽极了，然后他和Steve对上了眼神，Lance没忍住把手指按压在Steve的下唇上，Steve顺从地含进，轻轻地舔弄着，即使他的脑子里还是乱糟糟地想着刚才看的性爱画面。

在把Steve的腿架到肩上的时候Lance说，“我没想让你那样。”他低头亲了亲Steve的脸颊，“我爱你小洋娃娃。”

Steve随着对方性器的抽动呜咽着答应，但他没说出口的是，他想尝试那样。

“或者你可以和Bruce学一下瑜伽？”没什么节操的Tony在听完Steve委婉地陈述完自己的烦恼后说，他们今天都没课，Tony在看到Steve一本正经地发呆的时候几乎是蹦着过来想听他说他的烦恼。

“Bruce吗？”

“你这就是歧视了，你以为所有练瑜伽的人都应该像Nata那样吗？真遗憾，Nata练的是格斗。”

当Steve看着Bruce轻松地向后用双手碰到地的时候他猜他的表情管理的不太得当，“这没什么。”Bruce害羞地笑笑，擦了擦眼镜后重新带上。

“好好练，你也可以。”Tony像个十足的教练那样拍了拍Steve的肩膀。

“不我不行。”

“对你说的对，你确实不行，”Tony摊开手，“但你好歹可以拉拉你僵硬的四肢。”

“Tony这轮不到你说。”

“事实就是，这轮得到我说。”

stark脸上露出了得瑟的笑容，然后他在Steve眼前，在没有做过拉筋准备的前提下，轻松地下了一个一字马，“看，起码这种程度。”Tony轻巧地站了起来，他努力掩饰嘴角得意的笑容，但显然掩饰的不太成功，“好好练年轻人。”  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

  
  
“今天有空吗？”

“不好意思，我有事情。”像是觉得自己的回答不够友善似的，紧接着对方又发来了一个表情，“抱歉：）”

这一点也没显得友善，Lance撇了撇嘴，“我没想和你上床，只是看一场电影？”Lance发了过去。他觉得这个短消息表达的意思不太纯洁，他真的没有那种污污的想法，但他发过去的这条短消息反倒显得他前面别有图谋似的了。

“但我是真的有事情。”

然后他们的对话就终止了，Lance等了一会儿，发现那个笑脸没有出现后他扔开了手机。

Steve在躲他。Lance不甘不愿地认清了这个事实。

如果他事情多的焦头烂额的话他肯定能安慰自己Steve也有事情，并且产生一种蠢兮兮的同病相怜的想法，但可惜他现在闲的要命，所以Steve在躲他。

Lance知道Steve的课表，所以非常悲伤的他少了一个自欺欺人的借口。

可怜的豆芽菜身体差的要命，所以一般他和Lance上床前都会挑没课的前一天晚上或者起码是上午没课的时候。

Lance觉得他也不算强求，他试着用普通人的角度思考了一下，他做的不算过分，他仔细回想了一下，然后突然间的，那声尖利的伴着喘息的尖叫就好像又震在了他的耳朵边似的。

Lance自言自语的声音小了一点。

****

“你这种在酒吧里点可乐的小甜心可真少见。”

“这不少见，”Steve反驳，然后他又加了一句，“我不是你的小甜心。”

“唔，”Lance弯弯嘴角笑笑，他看见对方挺戒备地盯着他，他指了指Steve旁边的位置，“我能坐你旁边吗？”

他盯着那个背影盯了好久了，他一直都觉得金发俗不可耐，直到愣愣地盯着那头在灯光下好像金子一样闪耀的头发盯了快有十分钟的时候他才恍然大悟，原来是分人的，放到Hope身上他就没这种感觉。

在Lance盯着那个毛绒绒的后脑勺和那个好像仓鼠尾巴似的发尾快要盯到第十五分钟的时候他选择走过来。

结果果然没让他失望，一张标准的甜心脸。

他对着那双婴儿蓝的眼睛笑了笑，“一个人？”

他就用这么俗不可耐的开头搭上了Steve。

在他第一次架着Steve的腿掰开对方后面的那个小洞的时候他稍微被惊艳到了，“哇哦。”他小小地吹了声口哨，然后搭在他右肩上的脚不轻不重地踢了他一下，“抱歉啦小甜心。”Lance舔了舔下唇，我可能不会太温柔对你了。

在他用手撑着Steve后腰狠劲操干对方的时候Steve从喉咙里发出了含糊的呜咽声，修长的手搭在嘴旁边抑制着自己的声音。Lance挑起嘴角笑笑，抽出了半截性器，感受到内壁留恋地缠住他后他重重地重新撞了进去，从那张漂亮的小嘴里逼出了第一声尖叫。带着鼻音的，啜泣似的，带着些尖利的像个小姑娘似的声音。

Lance握着对方纤细的脚踝，几乎是近乎迷恋地发狠干着Steve，想从那张嘴里逼出更多淫荡的声音。

他抚摸着Steve的身体，这是一具相当美的身体，纤细而匀称，他的手从突出的好像羽翼似的肩胛骨滑下，顺着对方的脊柱线一直滑到后腰，那里微微凹陷，美丽极了，Lance的手覆上了那个小小的，但是圆翘的他能一只手就能紧握的屁股，忍不住凑过去亲了亲Steve的肩膀，他才发现那里竟然还有两点小雀斑，在过分白皙的肌肤上美丽极了，他没忍住在上面咬了一口。

“嘶，”Steve发出抽气声，但他现在实在是没什么力气转过身去揍那个家伙，相反他酸软的就好像要陷进床垫似的，“你是狗吗？”他有气无力地说，拍开了那只不老实地贴在他腰上的手。

“我是你的家养犬呀。”

“我想让你睡到地上去。”

“伤透我的心，”Lance贴着Steve的脖子闷闷地笑，他贴了上去，让Steve感受到他重新有些抬头迹象的性器，“甜心。”他暗示性地在那个圆翘的屁股上磨蹭。

“滚开，”Steve说，但在坚硬半勃的性器磨蹭他时忍不住脸红，“我没力气了。”

“你只要躺着不动就行。”Lance笑着说，在Steve的侧颈上轻轻咬了一口，“我的小甜心。”他抬起了Steve的腿，不久前刚结束的性爱让那个小洞还是湿漉漉软乎乎的，Lance用手指戳刺了两下，然后迫不及待地换上了自己的老二，他缓缓地挺入，在头部被柔软湿热的内壁包裹时亲吻Steve的后颈，看着对方的肌肤上泛起了迷人的粉色，这让他的老二更加硬的发疼。这个姿势没法动的太快，Lance在完全进入后浅浅地戳刺着Steve的内壁，他掰着Steve的臀肉，让自己的性器进入的更深，用一种折磨人的速度抽送着，在这过程中他不停地亲吻Steve，从修长纤细的脖颈到那个泛着粉色的娇小耳垂，“我的小甜心。”甜腻的话语伴着湿热的气息让Steve一阵瑟缩。Lance的手伸到前面去套弄Steve的性器，他有技巧地揉捏着那个在他看来甚至有些可爱的东西，起码之前他可没想到“可爱”这词语能用在形容男人的老二上，但听着对方嘴里发出的甜腻腻的呻吟，Lance觉得对方浑身上下都应该是可爱的。

在把精液射在那个小屁股里后Lance抽出了阴茎，“抱歉我射进去了。”Lance不走心地说，掰着些臀肉欣赏浊白的液体缓缓地顺着饱满的臀部轮廓流了下来。

“Lance Tucker。”

“我在呢小甜心。”Lance撑到Steve上方去亲对方的侧脸，一点也不意外地被抽了一巴掌。

“这么对你的男人，”Lance调笑，压到了Steve上面，不顾对方的抱怨顺着脸颊的轮廓一点一点地吻下去。

而现在那具完美的肉体要离他远去了。

Lance瞪着天花板面无表情地想，他的老二隐隐抬头，涨的他有些难受，所以他把手探进了裤子里，回想着Steve被操时的表情和那些色情的呻吟缓缓撸动。

在回想到那双被蹂躏的艳红的嘴唇时Lance闷哼一声射了出来。

他翻身坐了起来，稍微发了一会儿呆，手指无意识地拧着，然后他站起来去浴室里冲澡，同时他在难得清醒的空虚感里发誓要找回他的小甜心。

****

虽说是要找，但Lance在干脆利落地找一个私家侦探或者是旁敲侧击地和Steve的朋友打听消息之间犹豫不决，他决定先去找Steve的朋友们问一下。

然后毫无防备的，他就这么直接找到了。

意外来的太快Lance直接躲到了树后面，说实在的他没准备好接受呢。在确定Steve没发现他后Lance从树后面探出了个脑袋，仔细看之后他才发现对方身上难得鲜艳的颜色是一套运动服，纯白色的，不能说是鲜艳，但和对方本来就过分白皙的皮肤结合在阳光下简直像要发光似的，只有那头金发是他浑身上下唯一的色彩，但依然熠熠生辉，Lance赞叹着欣赏了一会儿，他的宝贝儿这么看起来简直是一个天使，然后在Steve看过来前他把脑袋藏到了树后面。

在Steve走过后他盯着那个在运动裤的衬托下更显得圆翘的屁股看了一会儿，然后他才想起看一眼时间，两点五十分，Lance记下了时间，他看了一眼那栋建筑物。

什么鬼。那看起来像是个健身房。

***

“你进步的还是很快的。”Tony夸赞。

“在那么多女士里你就这么练了两年？”Steve说，转移话题来掩饰他那点兴奋。

“嗨，还有Bruce呢。”Tony努了努嘴，冲Steve示意了被老师当做优秀示范的Bruce，他的周围围了一圈姑娘，用羡慕的声音冲着Bruce问来问去的，可怜的Bruce脸有些过分发红。

“到时候你是不是就不来了？”Tony问，“你可是一个不错的伙伴啊，Bruce老是倒在姑娘堆里。”

“不一定，我挺喜欢瑜伽的。”Steve笑着说。

直到在门口看到Lance的时候Steve才在对方善意的提醒下发现自己已经晾了这个家伙一个礼拜了，“整整一个礼拜啊甜心。”Lance笑着说，用手指在屏幕上的日历页面比出那一大截空档。

“啊。”Steve僵硬地回答。

“所以，你是不是得补偿我？”Lance不怀好意地靠近，在闻到从Steve身上传出的汗味和隐约的甜香味嘴角的弧度加深。

“天哪。”Lance惊叹，“你可真惹人喜欢。”他在把Steve的腿架到肩膀上的时候赞叹，他惊喜地发现Steve的柔韧性简直和先前进步了一大截，他入迷地看着对方身体弯成的迷人弧度，盯得就像恨不得用舌头在上面过一遍似的，“早知道我应该早给你报一个瑜伽班的。”

“现在也不晚。”Steve把另一条腿也架了上去，他下半身完全腾空了，身高的差距让他有些不舒服，Steve用脚后跟勾着Lance的脖颈把对方拉了下来，“想怎么操我？”在那张脸和他近在咫尺的时候他问，不怎么有耐心地，“快点决定，我明天上午有课，只能来一轮。”

“唔，”Lance假惺惺地皱了皱眉毛，在过分贴近的距离中他能闻到对方身上那点汗味和属于他的沐浴露的味道，他着迷地吸入，“真难决定啊。”Lance假情假意地叹气，亲了亲Steve削尖的下巴。

“那我走了？”

“别，没耐心的小混蛋。”Lance泄愤似的在那个弧度可爱的下巴上咬了一口，“就这样怎么样？我可爱死看着你的时候了。”

“当然，大变态。”

那几个字眼好像带着魔力似的让Lance性欲高涨，他迫不及待地直起身，把Steve提的更高，“唔，”Steve嘟囔一声，倒没抗拒，只是用腿让自己和Lance靠的更近。Lance从裤子的口袋里掏出润滑剂，“你还带着这个？”

“有备而来甜心。”Lance旋开瓶盖，在手掌上倒出了一些，黏糊糊的声音让Steve脸红，Lance故意冲Steve展示了一下他沾着液体的修长手指，“迫不及待了huh？”

“闭嘴。”Steve用后脚跟踹了Lance一下。

“owww，你会付出代价的。”Lance掰开Steve的臀肉，抚摸揉捏着那个粉色小洞周围的褶皱，他探进了一根沾着润滑剂的冰凉手指，转瞬间那根手指就因为Steve内壁的高热而变得火热起来，他在Steve的体内抽插旋转着，“我要让你屁股开花小混蛋。”

“嘶，”Steve发出抽气声，这个姿势让他感觉整个人没有依靠，好像所有的重心都在对方的肩上和那根进入他体内的手指上，Steve忍不住挺起腰，“啊……”在那根手指顶着他的腺体时Steve呻吟。

“碰到你的好地方了？”

“你就是管不住你这张嘴是吧？”Steve断断续续地说，因为湿漉漉的尾音让这句话的杀伤力大减。

“我可喜欢看你因为这种下流话脸红了。”Lance在Steve的体内旋转，故意冲着那个小小的点戳刺，他看着Steve弓起腰，因为姿势的原因那个紧绷的身体看起来美丽而淫荡，洁白的肌肤好像在闪光似的，架的老高的腿让Steve无处可逃，看起来好像在拼命吞吃他的手指又好像在拼命地逃开，“嘿甜心，打个商量。”

“唔。”

“你对我不理不睬了一个礼拜，”像是为了加重自己的语调Lance每一下都不急不慢地擦着那个点，圆钝的指甲每一次都擦过，但每一次都偏偏不碰上，Steve扭着腰想让对方碰上，但Lance视而不见，他不急不慢地接着说，“你是不是得补偿我？”

“操……”Steve从牙缝里挤出脏话。

“你学坏了我的小甜心，”Lance弯下腰亲吻Steve，Steve忍不住尖叫，这个姿势让他的膝盖快碰到了前胸，双腿高高地蹬了起来，最重要的Lance的手指狠狠地撞上了他的敏感点，Steve的脑子里好像一下子就炸了花。

“你可不能用这张不听话的嘴亲我了。”

Steve张着嘴喘了一会儿才把对方的话前后串联起来，他瞪了对方一眼，“你想怎么样？”Steve说，开口才发现还没开始但他的嗓音已经有些发哑了。

“嗯……”Lance假装苦恼地思考，他在Steve的体内转动那一根手指，“我想直接插进来。”

“你疯了？”Steve瞪大了眼睛，那双反射着水光的婴儿蓝的眼睛让Lance忍不住又亲亲他的前额。即使是扩张好了对于Steve来说接纳对方的性器依然有些困难，而现在，看在老天的份上，他才进来了一根手指。

“所以我才说是补偿呀美人儿。”

“而且你也等不及了对吗？”后一句话直接让Steve面红耳赤起来，他抿了抿唇，动作几乎微不可见地点了点头，然后因为羞耻把脸埋进了枕头里。

Lance咧开嘴笑，亲了亲对方发红的脖颈，这个一害羞起来就会全身泛红的小宝贝儿让他喜欢的不行，他捉住了Steve的脚踝抬高，另一只手握住自己的性器对住了那个因为手指的抽插已经有些微微泛肿的小洞，“我进来了甜心？”他故意说了出来，Steve架在他肩膀上的另一只脚踹了他一下，不痛，像被兔子蹬了一下似的，Lance把前部缓缓埋进了那个湿热的小洞，“唔。”他微微喘息，继续推入着，“你做的很好甜心。”在听到Steve的闷哼时他出声安抚，弯下腰亲吻对方的侧脸，Steve闭着眼睛皱着眉头，但Lance的吻持续地湿漉漉地落在他的眼皮上，痒痒的，烦人极了，Steve能感到进入他的沉甸甸的，厚重的重量，他急促地喘息着，嗓音眼都因为对方的进入而有些喘不过气来了，Lance用手指揉捏着Steve的后穴，帮助对方慢慢适应，他持续推入着，听着Steve发出那些软乎乎的，甜腻腻的声音，他知道自己的声音简直就像只发春的小猫吗？Lance明智地没有选择说出来，说出来肯定又要挨揍。

Steve压低声音低低地叫唤，手指抓紧了床单，“唔。”在最后那一下下压后他睁大了眼睛，他感觉被填满了，Lance的胯骨碰上了他的臀部，Steve忍不住有些哆嗦，他没忍住用手碰碰自己的肚子，仿佛能隔着那层薄薄的肌肤感受到对方的性器似的，Lance捉住了那只手放在唇边亲吻，“你把我都吃下去了甜心。”

“你的语气像是我刚给你生了个孩子似的。”

Lance抚摸Steve平坦的小腹，“我可舍不得让这么一个漂亮宝贝挺着个笨重的肚子。”他调笑。

Steve弯了弯嘴角，他刚想说上句话声音就被对方重重的抽插给噎回了嗓子里，Lance捉着Steve的脚腕，这个姿势好像让Steve成了一个提线娃娃，他所有的重心好像都在那一根钉在他屁股里的老二上，天哪，天哪，重重的撞击让Steve控制不住地向前，然后又被对方捉着脚腕拖了回来，太深了，太重了，胯骨的撞击几乎都让Steve的臀部有些疼痛，那里肯定发红了，Steve控制不住地尖叫，“god……”Steve弓起腰，忍不住哆嗦，Lance歪了歪头欣赏Steve身体弯起的美丽弧度，他的手指顺着Steve的腰侧一路向上滑，然后掐住了那颗红艳的乳头在指尖把玩，他重重地抽插着，满意地看到他的宝贝连大腿内侧都抖个不停，“我的荣幸小甜心。”他用牙齿咬上了那个乳头，Steve把腿紧紧地环上了Lance，他控制不住地把那颗脑袋更深地按压向自己的胸部。

“滚开。”Steve翻了个白眼，向旁边挪，但这张单人床不见得有多大，所以Steve挪的这一点距离可以说是基本没有，“我们说好只做一轮的。”

“我们也说好你要补偿我的。”即使没有看着对方的脸Steve也能想到对方脸上那一脸无赖的笑，他气急地转过身，正好被早有预谋的Lance在嘴唇上啃了一口，“嗨，”Lance挑起了半边眉毛，“你明天最好穿高领美人儿。”

Steve拧上了那张无赖的脸。

****

“这是我们瑜伽课的新成员。”

Steve竭力地缩小自己的体积，试图把自己藏进前面女士投下的那一小片阴影里，“嗨大家好，顺便一提我是那位金发学员的男人。

但显然失败了，Steve咬了咬牙，即使没有看着对方的脸Steve也能想到Lance那一脸无赖的 笑容。  
  
  
  



End file.
